Wife Swap
by Spudato
Summary: What happens when you Wife Swap a farm girl and a rich girl. COMPLETE


I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters.

Wife Swap

"I hope I get chosen for the wife swap show Simon, I'll be famous," said Rachel dreamily sitting by the phone.

"I still don't know about this, you don't need to be famous when you live in a mansion in Greenville Rachel," worried Simon.

"I know sweetie, but it will be so exciting."

Just then the phone rang and Rachel snatched it up.

"Hello."

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

"All right thank you, I'll be ready," Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

"So did you get chosen?" questioned Simon.

Rachel turned around slowly to Simon and yelled "YES!" excitedly.

Meanwhile, at a small farm house in the town of Dirtville…

`"Travis!" yelled Katie, "I got chosen for that stupid reality TV show your mom signed me up for."

"But you can't go," complained Travis, "Who's going to help me with the farm?"

"It's only one week Travis and I already said I would go, I can't back out now," shot back Katie. "And besides, you'll have the other wife to help you out, but if I find out your fooling around Ill cut off you're "you know what" and feed it to the pigs."

Travis flinched away from his wife._ Sometimes she can be really scary Travis thought._

"Alright honey," said Travis. "But let's go feed all the animals before you leave."

"Okay, but no more complaining," she told Travis.

Rachel wasn't too impressed with the area the limo was driving into. On the way into the small town she saw a sign that said Dirtville, and boy was that sign accurate. Everywhere you looked you saw dirt. Soon enough they drove up to a little farm house in the middle of a farm.

"This is your stop ma'am," the driver told her.

"Are you sure," huffed Rachel, "It's not very nice."

"I'm sure this is where the boss lady told me to take you."

"I might need help with my bags, I have six of them."

"They arrived before us ma'am, we had to use another car to get them all here."

"Alright, well thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Rachel slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. After a couple seconds of waiting, a dirty man who looked like he needed five showers just to start with opened the door.

Katie was thanking Travis' mom a million times over as soon as she pulled up to the mansion.

"This is the place," the limo driver told her.

"Wow," said Leanne.

Nothing could ruin the moment, except for the fly that flew into her wide open mouth that sent her into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" asked the driver.

She grabbed her only bag and walked up to the door, knocking on it loudly. Within a minute a man in a suit opened the door and took a step back, like Katie repulsed him, and he stared disgustingly at her flannel shirt and rubber boots combo.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leanne your new wife."

"It is very nice to meet you as well," Simon said, emphasizing the "very".

Katie walked past him leaving a trail of muddy boot prints.

"Nice place you got," said Katie. "Mines a little bigger, but who's comparing."

"I'm sure it is," replied Simon sarcastically.

"Your room is down the hall to your left, second door on the right. I will come get you when dinner is ready," Simon told her.

"Thanks," said Katie, as she skipped merrily to her room.

This was only

Rachel's third day, and already she was ready to leave. Between the animals, the tiny house, and "Oh God the smell", the smell was horrible. She had already used four cans of air freshener and it was stronger than ever.

"Rachel!" Travis yelled, "We need to go milk the cows."

Rachel called back, "I'll be down in a minute." _What! I have to help out already? She yelled in her head._

Rachel went to meet Travis outside, and decided to keep her skirt and designer heels on as she strutted outside.

Travis asked, "What the heck are you wearing?"

"What's wrong," asked Rachel confused.

"Doesn't matter, come help me milk the cows."

"I only drink skim," Rachel told Travis.

Travis rolled his eyes at Rachel's stupidity. "Anyways follow me, this is your first time so I will teach you," Travis told Rachel. Travis walked into the barn and introduced the cows. "This is Marshy and Sheila, you'll be milking Sheila." Travis taught Rachel everything she needed to know and left to feed the chickens.

After twenty minutes Rachel had a full bucket of milk and she was so proud of herself. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of yelling excitedly behind the cow, causing it to kick the bucket sending it flying and spilling all the milk on Rachel, making her shriek, and hitting a lit candle knocking it into a big pile of hay.

Katie was having the time of her life, even though she missed Travis and the animals. Simon was kind to her, even though she rarely saw him. Tonight was Friday, and Simon had invited her to a dinner party with some of his co-workers. He told Katie to look her very best, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"What should I wear," Katie hummed to herself

She was looking through her suitcase wondering, "What do people wear to a dinner party?" She had been to many parties, but never one that involved dinner, they usually just had country music and beer. Katie decided if it was a dinner party that she should go half and half, so she got her jean shorts for partying and her best flannel shirt for dinner.

_It's probably time I head down Katie thought, it sounds like most of the guests have arrived._

As Katie walked out and saw all the people, they all turned and stared at her dressed in their suits and dresses._ They must be jealous of my awesome jean shorts_ _Katie thought confidently._

After her fifteenth glass of champagne Katie was feeling a little tipsy and still hadn't seen Simon yet, so she figured she would do him a favour and get the party portion going. So she jumped up on the closest table, threw her glass of champagne in the air, and yelled "PAARRRRTTTTTYYYYYYY TIME."

By the time the fire truck had gotten to the barn half of it was already burnt down.

"Look what you did to the barn," Travis whispered.

"The barn," Rachel shrieked, "Look at what that stupid cow did to my clothes!"

"That's my livelihood, and you burned half of it down."

"I'm sorry Travis, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know, but can you just leave now, I don't want to see your stupid skirts or hear your heels click again."

"Nice meeting you," Rachel snapped and walked away.

_Good thing I didn't tell her I was going to knock the barn down in a week figured Travis._

"KATIE!" Simon screeched two octaves higher than usual.

"What's wrong Simon, everyone's having a good time."

Leanne jumps off the table, runs over to the champagne pyramid, and pulls the champagne glass that supports it, tumbling all the champagne on to a man and his wife.

"Oh no" says Simon.

"What's wrong?" asks Katie.

"SIMON!" a deep voice yells.

Simon sees that the man and his wife are his most important clients to date.

"You can forget about our deal," the man says.

"I'll do anything sir, anything."

"I think you've done quite enough already," the man said as he turned around and left.

Simon turned around and said to Katie, "Please take your stupid flannel shirt and leave my house."

Katie apologizes and leaves in shame.

As Rachel lies in her bed, she can't help but think what an experience she had, and she realizes that she doesn't need to be famous to be happy. She was happy before she went on the show and she's just as happy now. Simon luckily found a client just as important, and their life has gotten back to normal. The only difference is that their dining room is extremely sticky from all the champagne.

"Travis I'm home," called Katie.

Travis walked through the door and asked "So did you learn anything?"

"I learned that the only life for me is farming."

"That's good sweetie."

"I also learned something else."

"Oh, what's that?" questioned Travis

"What to wear to a dinner party," said Katie smiling cheekily at him.


End file.
